Snow
by TheHunterPersian
Summary: After the end of a mission and some time playing in the snow, Vector gets the opportunity to check whether his feelings towards Espio are what they truly mean. Vecpio oneshot, lime. Translation of "Nieve" by Lady Shadic.


**(AN: Another Spanish Vecpio translation brought to you by yours truly! And much like the last fic, this one is also rated M for a lime.**

 **Now let me start off by saying: Good god, this one was hard to translate. There was a lot of words here that, honestly, I never heard of, and some that the translator that I was using didn't understand. So I had to change some of the dialogue in order for it to make sense in English, and not only that, I added new dialogue in. However, despite this, some of the phrases might not make sense. Oh well, I guess that's what's expected from translations.**

 **As stated by the description, this is a translation of "Nieve" by Lady Shadic. So enjoy another Vecpio lime, and this particular fic for the very first time in English.)**

The snow had continued to dance gracefully even after many hours, unleashing the full fury of wind as it cruelly dragged back and forth, coming to form huge swirls accompanied by shrill whistles. The temperature had dropped even more and it was getting more difficult to leave the shelter Team Chaotix had gotten under during the storm.

"Thank the heavens you were there." muttered a yellow polar bear (known as Bark) while offering something warm to his three guests.

"We really were lucky" responded Espio. "I appreciate the trouble you've taken for us."

"No problem." Bark then smiled. "You're so polite."

Vector smirked as he peeped his eyes sideways at Espio, who looked quite pale for his liking. The Chaotix had finished a mission involving evidence showing that Bark was committing dirty activities and had the information they needed. The group of detectives had requested evidence from the polar bear himself that they knew he was carrying out illegal activities but couldn't prove it.

Luckily everything was soon settled and the Chaotix had everything they needed... however, the crocodile could not find the photographs he had found. Vector had no choice but to tell Espio and Charmy that he had most likely lost it in the snow, and with the storm brewing outside, it was almost impossible to find, and thus, a lost cause.

With the remaining information gone, the Chaotix decided that it would too much trouble to go outside and find it, and after a couple of hours, they had settled to sleep near the warm heat from the small fire in the center of the peculiar room in Bark's shelter.

"Mmm… turn off the light Charmy…" muttered Vector, still half asleep.

"I'm going... I'm going..." replied the small bee, who was even sleepier then his boss.

From the window, Espio observed the storm outside. Even though they were sheltered, the storm didn't show any signs of stopping. A few minutes later, he decided to approach Vector. Espio put his hand on Vector's cheek, which was warm and comfortable, despite being coldblooded. He didn't believe what happened with the missing photographs happened on this bad night. But on the other hand, he was a ninja and he had to fulfill missions along with Vector and Charmy. Espio knew his primary mission was to serve the huge reptile regardless of the request.

* * *

The next morning, Vector and Espio woke up to see an energetic Charmy playing in the snow. The two reptiles saw snowmen of three different sizes, one was huge, the middle one bore a branch in the head, and lastly, a very small one had two wooden pieces on his head and a pair of stones beneath it.

"Ya made snowmen Charmy?" asked the crocodile from the door. "Who'd ya make?"

"It's us!" yelled Charmy "Look, look… this is me!" He pointed to the smallest one, then the others. "That's Espio, and that giant is yo-"

"That looks a lot like me. Ya got every little detail 'bout mah perfect body after all..." Vector said to tease Charmy

"Of course! After all, you look exactly like a fat guy!"

Vector got offended as he began to chase after Charmy, the bee giggling happily. However in just a matter of seconds, Vector started to feel the cold getting into every fiber of his bones, and he knew he should maintain his body temperature. All that was left for him to do was throw snow at Charmy and go back inside for heat.

Espio smiled as the crocodile returned back to the shelter. He didn't remember when he had done anything habitual with the two and enjoyed Vector and Charmy's clumsiness, finding it amusing. He could say proudly that he was very happy, he never imagined that his heart would remain as cold as the place where they were at the time.

"It's cold…" sneezed Vector. "Esp? Ya doin' OK?"

"Of course. Listen, I'll prepare us a warm drink." said Espio while smiling. "I think there's some hot chocolate here."

The crocodile sat in the armchair by the fire; he put a blanket over himself as he waited for the chameleon to make the hot chocolate. Vector was lucky that Espio was attentive and remembered his tastes perfectly.

 _"_ _Heh, I always wanted to say to Esp that I felt very warm in mah chest whenever we were just alone, the two of us... but that would do nothin' more than embarrass Esp. Maybe that's why I just keep silent..."_ Vector thought.

"Here you go." said Espio a few minutes later, passing him a cup wrapped in a napkin. "Drink it while it's hot."

Suddenly, an idea popped in the crocodile's detective mind.

"Hey Esp." said Vector as he coughed slightly. "Why don't ya come in here?" He then pulled the blanket up.

"Oh… no, I'm fine. Thank you though."

It was the answer Vector expected, however, something about Espio being shy as he said it made him seem very adorable.

"Don't worry Vector. I'm not that cold."

"Alright."

Facing away from Vector, Espio didn't expect him to ask "Why don't you come here?" His lemon yellow eyes couldn't be closed more tightly and Vector only had a chance to see if he was messing around by trying something very stupid. But the chameleon was not going to back down just by the thought of Vector feeling uncomfortable.

Espio walked over to Vector and slid his hand down his belly, not stopping until reaching his crotch. The crocodile gave a little gasp but did not complain at all. Within a minute the chameleon had relaxed his boss, his friend. Espio touched freely over Vector's large body, giving him fleeting kisses and caresses with words that comforted each other's nerves.

"I always wanted..." began Vector. Though he stopped, everything he said so far was so small compared to the last thing that had left the lips of the small chameleon And it was the last thing he could pronounce correctly, as soon enough, an eager Vector had already started to masturbate Espio rhythmically, enjoying the puffs of steam escaping from the chameleon's mouth.

Espio clung to his boss, not interested in anything else, not even the idea that of one of Vector's fingers had begun enter inside of him. Not even Vector's own member did not enter a minimum of discussion with the two reptiles. But Espio still smiled, both satisfied and anxious.

"Well..." said Vector, smiling as he gave a kiss to Espio's yellow horn that adorned his forehead. "This… it's goin' to hurt... but you'll love it... "

"That ... I would like to see ..."

"Heh…"

However, Vector and Espio's romantic and passionate moment was ended by the almost extinct fire. The two noticed that they had left the door open, and they saw that Charmy was busy making snow angels. Along with the bee, the police were outside, coming to the shelter to look for evidence involving Bark, and while the four officers who arrived didn't know whether or not to interrupt Vector and Espio's moment, arrest them for exhibitionism, or call their wives and tell them not to prepare dinner because they had lost their appetites.

Everything could wait however, because the snow melted the rhythm of the two reptilian lovers heartbeats in cold blood.


End file.
